


The Sun of the Heart

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abarat - Related, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: There's only one person whose beauty shines like a sunrise that it can even reach the darkest corner of the prince of midnight’s heart, and the prince will protect it with his life.





	The Sun of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the third book of Abarat (I just bought it and yes, I haven’t even finished it, but who cares). I don’t know if you guys will understand this especially if you don’t read the books, but I just needed to write this so here it goes. If you need a brief information of it, click [here](http://abarat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Abarat_Wiki). 
> 
> I hope it’ll still be enjoyable.
> 
> Also, happy new year.

The Midnight Prince could only stare at the beauty he could never have. There, in the island where the sun rose, was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, he’d ever desired. Minhyuk was the name; a name that would bring light and warmth, that would bloom every kind of flowers, that injected life to the dark soul of the prince.

Minhyuk was the name of the one whose beauty was unbeatable; he was surrounded by something the prince would never have—kindness, happiness. He was surrounded by the love of all creatures from the 25 islands in Abarat. He was the one taking over a special corner in the prince’s heart, a spot even the prince didn’t know its existence before he discovered the beauty of this very person.

“We can never be together,” said the prince when they met, _secretly_ , at the secluded shore of Efreet Island, small, chilly waves of Mama Izabella soaking their feet. “We came from different times. The sun will never rise at midnight. We are never meant to be.”

Minhyuk was looking at the one that everyone was scared of—the one whom people called Lord of Midnight, who brought nightmares with him, spreading it all over the islands—with no afraid in his eyes. He reached for the prince’s cheek, caressing it ever so gently as though it was the most fragile thing he’d ever touched.

“Hyunwoo…” The name of the lord of midnight rolled softly on the beautiful man’s tongue. “We’ll find a way.”

Hyunwoo, the Midnight Prince himself, cupped the smaller hand on his cheek with his own bigger one, always loving the softness of Minhyuk’s skin. “There will be a war between Day and Night. My grandmother will make sure she will own every island and time in Abarat. Everyone will bend over her. But you, my love,” His pupils shook when they met those sparkling orbs, “I won’t let her lay a finger on you. I promise you no harm. The war will never bring you pain. Never.”

Now, he could see the fear in Minhyuk’s eyes. He noticed it would always appear whenever he brought the war topic to the surface. He also noticed that it was never the war that scared Minhyuk.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Minhyuk whispered as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his delicate arms around the prince’s waist tightly, face buried in the broad chest. “I don’t want to be far away from you.”

“It’s the only way to get you safe,” It hurt Hyunwoo every time he reminded himself of the reality he should face: he should be as far as possible from his loved one so that his crazy grandmother would never find out their _forbidden_ relationship. If she did, Hyunwoo knew exactly what would happen; it wouldn’t only be the end of their relationship, it would also be the end of Minhyuk’s life.

Minhyuk’s lips shivered when Hyunwoo kissed them. He knew Minhyuk knew this could be the last time they met, the last time they touched, the last time of their everything. No one could make sure how it would be if the war happened, whether they could be together again or not. No one would know the future of Abarat, whether all the islands with their respective times would get their freedom back or it would be absolute midnight for everyone.

Hyunwoo couldn’t tell, but he knew he would do everything to keep his sun safe, even if it would cost his life.

And now, the Midnight Prince could only stare at the beauty he could never have. There, in the island when the sun rose, was the love of his life, whose smile as beautiful as the sunrise itself. He was surrounded by light and love, and Hyunwoo promised himself that his favorite smile would stay on Minhyuk’s face, before and after the war.

_Even if it costs my life._

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of Efreet Island was not beautiful and the Prince Midnight’s appearance was a nightmare.


End file.
